Field
The present disclosure relates to an adhesive tape cartridge capable of supplying an adhesive tape comprising an adhesive layer.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, adhesive tape cartridges capable of supplying adhesive tape comprising an adhesive layer have been known. This adhesive tape cartridge comprises an adhesive tape roll around which is wound an adhesive tape comprising an adhesive layer and separation material layer. The separation material layer of the adhesive tape fed out and fed by the rotation of the adhesive tape roll is peeled by a peeling part. The affixing tape is generated by peeling the separation material layer from this adhesive tape, and then discharged outside the adhesive tape cartridge.
Nevertheless, the prior art has the following problems. That is, the adhesive layer of the affixing tape discharged outside the adhesive tape cartridge as described above is exposed by the peeling of the separation material layer. Accordingly, in a case where the adhesive tape cartridge is carelessly handled by the user, the adhesive layer of the affixing tape may possibly mistakenly self adhere to another area of the affixing tape or mistakenly stick to another area of the cartridge as is. In such a case, the overall adhesive tape cartridge becomes difficult to handle, inconveniencing the user.